


Shiboji no egao

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Sentence Meme, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Chinen aveva provato a non ascoltare, aveva provato a dire a se stesso che era tutto un sogno, che si sarebbe svegliato presto e che quel medico con l’aria contrita sarebbe sparito; e Yuya allora, sarebbe stato bene.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Shiboji no egao

**Shibo-ji no Egao**

#25 – Medico

Chinen aveva provato a non ascoltare, aveva provato a dire a se stesso che era tutto un sogno, che si sarebbe svegliato presto e che quel medico con l’aria contrita sarebbe sparito; e Yuya allora, sarebbe stato bene.

#09 – Notte

Quella notte Takaki aveva finto di dormire, e invece l’aveva passata a tenere gli occhi chiusi, cercando di non pensare al rumore dei singhiozzi soffocati di Yuri.

#41 – Rivelazione

“È come se fin’ora fossi vissuto in una bolla di vetro e ne fossi uscito da poco, e quando l’ho fatto mi è stato rivelato che siamo umani e che niente è per sempre... riesci a capirmi, Yuya?” e Yuya lo capiva, solo che non avrebbe mai ammesso che in fondo, anche lui era sempre stato convinto che loro due potessero essere immortali.

#17 – Minuto

“Ti chiedo solo poco tempo, Yuri, un minuto o quanto puoi concedermi, ma per questo tempo fingi che io stia bene e che non sia cambiato niente, perché ho maledettamente bisogno di vederti sorridere.”

#45 – Fuoco

Yuri sentiva il fuoco bruciargli le vene e la pelle mentre Yuya lo toccava, mentre lo faceva suo per l’ennesima volta, mentre mormorava nel suo orecchio che lo amava e mentre, pochi secondi dopo l’orgasmo, scoppiava a piangere.

#37 – Cellule

Sentiva le cellule del proprio corpo cadere a poco a poco vittime di quel morbo, e non poteva fare a meno di essere terrorizzato, di domandarsi quanto tempo gli fosse rimasto da passare accanto a Yuri.

#16 – Stelle

Yuri fissava il cielo, come se fosse in attesa di vedere una stella cadente, come se non aspettasse altro che arrivasse qualcosa a dirgli che aveva un desiderio da esprimere; ma le stelle rimanevano immobili, e lui sapeva che il suo desiderio sarebbe rimasto inespresso.

#49 – Mente

La sua mente era stanca, il suo corpo era stanco; e non poteva fare a meno di pensare che se non avesse avuto paura del dolore che Chinen avrebbe provato quando lui non ci fosse stato più, probabilmente avrebbe già mollato.

#20 – Fede

“Devi avere fede...” era questo che gli dicevano sempre, gli dicevano di avere fede, che le cose sarebbero andate per il meglio; e Chinen avrebbe voluto urlare, e dir loro che le cose non sarebbero mai andate meglio, e che la fede non gli avrebbe permesso di tenere l’uomo che amava accanto a sé per tutta la vita.

#02 – Seconda volta

Era la seconda volta, da quando gli aveva detto di essere malato, che vedeva Chinen piangere; e per quanto detestasse quelle lacrime, per quanto desiderasse voltarsi e non essere costretto a guardarle, pensò che almeno gli doveva qualcosa, e allora si mise a piangere insieme a lui.

#22 – Pioggia

Pioveva; Chinen lo trovava un tempo adatto al suo umore, ma poi in realtà non vi prestava nemmeno troppa attenzione; era da tempo ormai che aveva perso qualsiasi sensibilità a quello che gli accadeva intorno.

#10 – Pazzia

Yuya sentiva di stare per impazzire, sentiva che avrebbe ceduto se fosse rimasto ancora per un solo istante in quella casa; e allora aveva seguito il filo di quella pazzia, aveva preso Chinen e l’aveva portato fuori, lontano da quella casa e dai suoi problemi, in un posto dove potessero stare da soli loro due, e dove potessero anche fingere di essere ancora felici.

#03 – Uomo

“Sii un uomo per una volta, Yuya, e ammetti di avere fottutamente paura di questa malattia, e di non essere solo preoccupato per me.” urlò Yuri, e per quanto l’altro non avesse detto una sola parola, le sue lacrime gli furono sufficienti a capire che provava il suo stesso identico terrore.

#39 – Speranza

“Non c’è nessuna speranza, vero sensei?” faceva quella stessa identica domanda al suo medico ogni volta, e il suo medico ogni volta lo guardava con quell’aria di totale desolazione; si pentiva allora di aver chiesto, ma continuava comunque a farlo.

#27 – Uccidere

“Se ti chiedessi di uccidermi, adesso, tu lo faresti?” Yuri non gli rispose, perché per quanto sapesse che l’altro non dicesse sul serio, non era pronto a mostrargli il suo egoismo nel dire che non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere.

#23 – Cielo

Guardava il cielo, azzurro, limpido, e nel farlo strinse forte la mano di Yuri, domandandosi per quanto ancora a lungo avrebbe potuto continuare a guardarlo.

#32 – Ricordi

Più Yuri cercava di vivere nel presente, più la sua testa continuava a rimandarlo indietro, a sondare ogni singolo ricordo creato con Yuya, ogni singola situazione che li aveva visti felici insieme, come se la sua mente volesse avvisarlo del fatto che quel tempo, ormai, era finito per sempre.

#30 – Lontano

“Non mi dimenticare quando sarò... lontano; sii felice e fatti una vita con qualcun altro, smetti di amarmi se vuoi, ma giurami che non mi dimenticherai.” la voce di Yuya era roca mentre glielo diceva, e Yuri ebbe voglia di fargli del male per aver anche solo pensato che una cosa del genere potesse accadere.

#34 – Peggio

Era quando Yuri credeva che le cose non sarebbero potute andare peggio di così che le condizioni di Yuya erano crollate, che aveva quasi smesso di rispondergli perché gli veniva difficile parlare, che aveva smesso di abbracciarlo perché non ne aveva le forze; e allora Chinen si domandava se avrebbe mai davvero toccato il fondo di quel baratro.

#43 – Facile

_Parlagli Yuya, è facile, digli che lo ami, adesso..._ questo era quello che continuava a ripetersi, ma era come se i suoi pensieri mancassero di raggiungere la sua bocca, e qualcosa che prima era naturale per lui diveniva un ostacolo insormontabile; sperava solo che almeno dai suoi occhi Yuri riuscisse a comprendere comunque quello che provava.

#12 – Vita

La vita sapeva davvero giocare strani scherzi, e Yuri aveva dovuto prenderne atto fin troppo presto; era crudele in quel momento, mentre il respiro di Yuya si affievoliva sempre di più e la sua espressione si contorceva in quello che pareva essere un sorriso di sfida a quella stessa vita che stava lasciando il suo corpo.

#24 – Nero

Aveva paura, Yuya; aveva paura perché con gli occhi chiusi era diventato tutto nero, e lui non sapeva che cosa fare, non sapeva come dire a Yuri che non sentiva più dolore, non sapeva come avvertirlo del fatto che se ne stava andando; ma Yuri era intelligente, molto più di lui, e sapeva che in un modo o nell’altro avrebbe capito tutto quello che c’era da capire, come in fondo aveva sempre fatto; e lui con questa sola consapevolezza poté andarsene tranquillo.

#40 – Buco

Yuri sentiva come se ci fosse un buco all’altezza del proprio petto; una voragine, a dirla tutta; era quello che era stato il posto di Yuya, e che adesso sentiva come irrimediabilmente vuoto.

#29 – Credere

Aveva bisogno di crederci; aveva bisogno di credere che fosse ancora lì con lui, di credere che in qualche modo gli potesse ancora stare accanto, che lo potesse sentire, che potesse fare qualcosa per salvarlo da quel male atroce; ne aveva bisogno, o sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito ad andare avanti.

#33 – Morte

Era stata la morte a portarglielo via, la morte a chiudere quegli occhi per sempre, ma quella stessa morte che aveva tolto il sorriso alle labbra di Chinen niente aveva potuto con quello di Yuya; e Yuri solo per questo, per quel sorriso e quell’espressione serena, si decise finalmente a lasciarlo andare.


End file.
